Thelyphonids (Vinegaroons)
Thelyphonida is an arachnid order comprising invertebrates commonly known as vinegaroons (also spelled vinegarroons and vinegarones). They are often called uropygids in the scientific community after the former order Uropygi (which originally also included the order Schizomida). They are also known as whip scorpions because of their resemblance to true scorpions and because of their whiplike tail. Care Sheet M. giganteus (Giant Vinegaroon) Description Whip scorpions range from 25 to 85 mm (1.0 to 3.3 in) in length, with most species having a body no longer than 30 mm (1.2 in); the largest species, of the genus Mastigoproctus, reaching 85 mm (3.3 in) Because of their legs, claws, and "whip", though, they can appear much larger. Like the related orders Schizomida, Amblypygi, and Solifugae, the vinegaroons use only six legs for walking, with the first two legs serving as antennae-like sensory organs. All species also have very large scorpion-like pedipalps (pincers) but there is an additional large spine on each palpal tibia. They have one pair of eyes at the front of the cephalothorax and three on each side of the head, a pattern also found in scorpions. Vinegaroons have no venom glands, but they have glands near the rear of their abdomen that can spray a combination of acetic acid and caprylic acid when they are bothered. The acetic acid gives this spray a vinegar-like smell, giving rise to the common name vinegaroon. Behaviour Vinegaroons are carnivorous, nocturnal hunters feeding mostly on insects, millipedes, scorpions, and terrestrial isopods but sometimes on worms and slugs. Mastigoproctus sometimes preys on small vertebrates. The prey is crushed between special teeth on the inside of the trochanters (the second segment of the "legs") of the front appendages. They are valuable in controlling the population of cockroaches and crickets. Males secrete a spermatophore, which is transferred to the female. After a few months the female will dig a large burrow and seal herself inside. Up to 40 eggs are extruded, within a membranous broodsac that preserves moisture and remains attached to the genital operculum and the fifth segment of the mother's ventral opisthosoma. The female refuses to eat and holds her opisthosoma in an upward arch so the broodsac does not touch the ground for the next few months as the eggs develop into postembryos. Appendages become visible The white young that hatch from the postembryos, climb onto their mother's back and attach themselves there with special suckers. After the first molt, they look like miniature adults but with bright red palps, and leave the burrow. The mother may live up to two more years. The young grow slowly, going through four molts in about four years before reaching adulthood. They live for up to another four years. Habitat Vinegaroons are found in tropical and subtropical areas excluding Europe and Australia. Also, only a single species is known from Africa: Etienneus africanus, probably a Gondwana relict endemic to Senegal, the Gambia and Guinea-Bissau. They usually dig underground burrows with their pedipalps, to which they transport their prey. They may also burrow under logs, rotting wood, rocks, and other natural debris. They prefer humid, dark places and avoid light. As of 2006, over 100 species of vinegaroons have been described worldwide. Subtaxa of vinegaroons currently include only one extant family and a doubtful extinct family: Subtaxa Mastigoproctus giganteus female with eggs * Hypoctoninae Pocock, 1899 :* Etienneus Heurtault, 1984 :* Hypoctonus Thorell, 1888 :* Labochirus Pocock, 1894 :* Thelyphonellus Pocock, 1894 * Mastigoproctinae Speijer, 1933 :* Mastigoproctus Pocock, 1894 :* Mimoscorpius Pocock, 1894 :* Myacentrum Viquez and de Armas, 2006 :* Uroproctus Pocock, 1894 :* Valeriophonus Viquez and de Armas, 2005 * Thelyphoninae Lucas, 1835 :* Abaliella Strand, 1928 :* Chajnus Speijer, 1936 :* Ginosigma Speijer, 1936 :* Glyptogluteus Rowland, 1973 :* Minbosius Speijer, 1933 :* Tetrabalius Thorell, 1888 :* Thelyphonus Latreille, 1802 * Typopeltinae Rowland & Cooke, 1973 :* Typopeltis Pocock, 1894